


До встречи на арене!

by andromaha



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 全职高手 - 蝴蝶蓝 | Quánzhí Gāoshǒu - Húdié Lán, 全职高手 | The King's Avatar (Cartoon)
Genre: Art, Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24279925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andromaha/pseuds/andromaha
Summary: Rokudou Mukuro cosplaying Swoksaar
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	До встречи на арене!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hasegava_Uki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hasegava_Uki/gifts).




End file.
